Going Somewhere
by Phantasmagor1a
Summary: Seth Clearwater has imprinted on Jasper Hale, and Jasper loves him back. Other pairings will form through the course of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Sam wasn't listening, again. But then again, when did he ever listen in the first place?

"But, hasn't a male werewolf ever imprinted on another dude? I mean, it's possible right? Leah's imprinted on Mike."

"It's different, Leah's a female. You're a boy, and why the hell would you want to imprint on another male werew-" the older guy stopped, his eyes widening. He rushed forward and put his hands on either arm of the chair Seth was in. Seth was a werewolf, sure but Sam still dwarfed him.

"Seth Clearwater, you're not?"

"No! No, I was just, curious!" Seth said quickly, trying to put as much space between him and the Alpha, who straightened up, still not convinced. He crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes.

"You do know we can look into your mind when we're wolves, don't you?" Seth raised his hands.

"Honest!" Sam threw his arms up into the air.

"Teenagers. That's why we wanted to wait till you were 17, like we did with Jacob."

Emily had excellent timing, she entered the room right then. As always, Sam was too caught up staring at her pretty face and touching her hair and looking at her eyes, and gross, Seth couldn't go there and not expect to throw up. He grabbed another muffin and snuck out of the house, heading down the path and into the forest.

He pushed past the trees and came face to face with the vampire he'd been waiting to see. Jasper Hale stood in front of him, tall and pale, his skin sparkling in the light, hands clasped in front of him, making him look, elegant.

"What did he say?" he asked, each word perfectly articulated.

"He said it was impossible, and he asked me if I was gay."

"Oh." Seth thrust the muffin into Jasper's icy hands and kept walking. Jasper stared at it, confused, before running to catch up with him.

"Hey, you know we don't eat right?" he said, once again, right in front of Seth, who stopped and glared at him, deciding to try and outrun the annoying bloodsucker. He had already disappeared into the trees. Jasper stared after him smiling and said out loud.

"You know, you can't outrun a vampire, Seth!" He threw the muffin down on the forest floor where the bugs soon caught up with it and ran after Seth. Seth called back out to him, laughing, before turning into a wolf.

"You know, you can't outrun a werewolf, Jasper!" He continued till he knew it must have been a mile, before stopping at a clearing and looking back, surveying the forest for movement, there wasn't anyone there. Maybe Jasper hadn't decided to follow him, or it was true, vampires couldn't outrun werewolves.

"Hah."

"Something funny, Seth?" said an all too familiar voice behind him. Seth turned to see Jasper standing right in front of him, for the third time, barely out of breath, and looking just as elegant as he had before the chase. He moved forward, barely altering the forest floor till there was little to no space between the two of them.

Seth moved back, into the sun and Jasper followed, making up for the distance. His skin sparkled again once it touched the sunlight and Seth was tempted to touch it to see if it felt like how it looked, like diamonds. He felt pressure on his hips and wasn't surprised to see Jasper's cold hands there, holding him gently but firmly enough so he couldn't move away again.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, barely waiting for a reply, instead bending down and kissing Seth on the lips. Few things could make a werewolf's pulse quicken, and Jasper Hale was one of them. He straightened up again too quickly and Seth stared as Jasper stepped back, arms outstretched, silently daring him to move closer. The vampire had the most annoying smile on his face as he turned and ran off into the forest, leaving a confused werewolf in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth stomped through the mud path leading to the Cullen's house. Normally werewolves couldn't stand the smell of vampires but ever since imprinting on one, the guy had grown to actually like it. He rang the doorbell twice, and thunder sounded above, not a good sign. He could see the lights in the Cullen house flicker on and he sighed with relief as the doorknob rattled and the door opened.

Jasper smiled at the wet Seth and moved aside to let him come in. Seth couldn't hear any other movement in the house.

"Where are the rest?"

"Edward, Rosalie and Emmett have gone out of the state hunting, and Carlisle and Esme are in Iceland."

"So, everyone's out of Forks?" Seth took off his jacket making to put it on the sofa but Jasper took it from him instead, draping it over his shoulder to get it out of the way.

"Which leaves just us both here." Jasper took Seth by the wrist and led him to the fireplace to dry whatever his own hot werewolf skin hadn't. Seth shuddered at the touch, he hadn't gotten used to his icy skin yet. He sat in front of the fireplace until it became too stuffy and he moved to the couch instead. Jasper hung his jacket on the mantelpiece and sat beside him. They both stared at each other, barely flinching until he spoke.

"What?"

"What what?"

"What what what?" Seth scowled.

"You know, when the rest come back, they'll be complaining about a wet dog smell on the couch." Jasper took his hands off his lap and laid an arm around Seth, putting the other one on the arm of the couch. Seth rolled his eyes and looked out the window. The outside was a dull grey, even the trees and the sea were grey.

"You know you want to," Jasper said his annoying sing song voice. God, he thought Edward was the one in the family who could read minds. Seth got up to his knees on the sofa and curled up in Jasper's lap, fitting perfectly in between his legs. He folded his arms and felt Jasper's hot breath on the back of his neck. Even his breathing was annoying.

"You know, I don't get what's so bad about a wet dog smell." Seth's heart skipped a beat. He turned in Jasper's lap and put his head on his cold shoulder, fiddling with one of the buttons on his designer coat. Jasper slid both his hands around Seth's waist, and brought his mouth closer to his ear.

"I like dogs."

That's it. Seth grabbed both of Jasper's hands and wrestled the annoying ass to the ground, pinning him there until Jasper gasped out.

"Poodles! I meant, poodles! I like, poodles!"

"You better." He released the gasping Jasper, but not before giving him a quick kiss, and got off the ground. He grabbed his jacket from the mantelpiece and moved towards the the door. Jasper got off the ground as well and followed him.

"You're leaving? Wait, Seth!" Seth opened the door and stopped, turning to look back at him.

"You're going to leave me here all alone?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe, yes," Seth replied, putting on his jacket and heading out into the gloomy rain. Jasper called out.

"We have umbrellas!" He swore he heard a low growl replying him from the distance, and went back in smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seth. Seth!" Sam's sharp voice jolted the young man out of his own world and he fell off the fallen log he was sitting on, "Are you alive?".

Seth blinked twice. He looked up at Sam towering over him.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Circle the perimeter with Jacob. I heard." Sam looked unconvinced. What was Seth to do? He stood up and walked towards the rest of the pack, to where Jacob was waiting.

"You ready?" Jacob asked.

"I guess." In fact Seth wasn't ready at all. The last thing he felt like doing was running around as a wolf. He phased, and got a head start, but Jacob was fast, he caught up with him barely a mile into the scouting. Seth kept his mind clear of Jasper whenever he phased into a wolf. He didn't want the rest finding out about the both of them.

They finished soon, and phased back. Seth walked off silently, deep in thought and happy he could finally think about Jasper, but Jacob soon caught up again.

"So, who is it?" Seth's heart nearly stopped. What was Jacob talking about?

"Huh?"

"Don't act dumb Seth. It was obvious you've imprinted ever since you started shutting yourself off. So, who is it?" He didn't just hear Jacob say that. He felt his insides squirm and coughed.

"Some, girl," he managed to squeak out.

"Girl?"

"Yeah, some girl."

"Okay." They walked in silence for a while. Seth's head was throbbing, he wished Jacob would just go away.

"What's her name?"

"Her name?" A name, a name, Seth had to think of a name.

"Megan."

"Megan?"

"Yeah, Megan." Once again with the awkward silence. Seth couldn't stand it, or Jacob.

"How come I've never seen-" Seth cut across Jacob.

"You have seen her before."

"Oh."

The leaves crunching under their feet held a stead rhythm to them, it made it easier for him to think. He wanted to tell someone, and Jacob was right here. He knew how Jacob had felt about Bella, he was bound to understand. But it had come as such a shock to him, he couldn't trust Jacob to not tell anyone, especially the rest of the pack.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"There is no Megan, and I haven't imprinted on her."

"Oh. Okay."

"But I have imprinted on someone." They stopped. Seth sat down on the cold forest floor and Jacob followed suit.

"Promise me you wouldn't tell anyone, not even the rest of the pack."

"There are no secrets in a pack."

"But this is a really big one." Oh man. He was going to have to say it, now.

"I imprinted on Jasper." Silence. He heard a giggle, from Jacob.

"It's not funny!" Jacob practically rolled on the ground, howling with laughter while Seth just stared.

"You're gonna wake up everyone in La Push!" Jacob got himself together quickly.

"I can't help it! Do you know how many times Jasper had crossed your mind in the past hour? You're lucky none of the other's have phased."

"Do they know?"

"They don't suspect a thing. But I saw you two a few days ago in the forest, you two might want to be more careful about where you choose to fool around." Seth stared at him.

"You're not..freaked out or anything?" Jacob laughed again

"No, but if you've really imprinted on this guy, it's the first I've heard," he said.

"I don't know if I've imprinted, I mean you only feel it once, how would I know?" he asked. Jacob stared at the forest ground for a while, obviously very much immersed in his own world before looking up again.

"You've seen the way Sam feels about Emily, even outside of his mind, and how Quil feels about Claire. You'll feel that way. That's how you know." He continued staring at the ground.

"Oh." Seth looked down at the spot Jacob was staring at. A trail of ants were moving across the ground and he sat there watching them for a while as well, before he decided to ask something he was always curious about, but never got to ask Jacob.

"Have you ever, felt that way about Bella?" Jacob still continued to look at the ground and Seth thought he would never answer, but he soon did.

"I thought I did," and with that he stood up, making to leave, clearly ending the conversation. Seth stood up as well, and walked behind him silently until they reached town.

"Jacob, you won't tell the rest about this whole, imprinting thing will you?" Jacob looked back at him with his hands in his pockets and managed a small smile.

"I'll take it to the grave," and with that he left, walking off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

A sharp tap jolted the young man out of his dreams. He was having a good one, of him sitting on a rock watching a waterfall. It wasn't that interesting but it had given him the peace he'd been lacking the past few days. He heard another tap and Seth Clearwater opened his eyes. The clock on his nightstand said "3:11 am". He heard another tap and sat upright in his bed.

"Jasper?"

Seth stood up and walked to his window, sliding the glass up and leaning over to look outside. The cold air hit his bare chest in sharp contrast to his warm bed as he looked at Jasper watching him from below.

"Hello, Seth," he smiled, looking up Seth's messy bed head and sleepy eyes.

"It's 3 am."

"I know, hold on, I'm coming up." Seth stepped back from the window and collapsed back onto his mattress. Jasper came in and crossed the floor to sit down on the bed.

"It's not fair, vampires don't sleep," Seth mumbled through the sheets, half asleep. His sleepiness faded away and he remembered Jasper's vampire gift. He sat up again and ran his hand through his hair messing it up even more, a gesture that Jasper found strangely attractive.

"I never said I was fair. I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah?"

"You told Jacob about, us?" Jasper was slightly taller even when they were sitting down. Seth was still half buried in the sheets.

"I was just feeling like I had to tell someone. How come you knew I'd told him?"

"Edward, he came to La Push to talk to Sam and he saw Jacob. He read Jacob's mind and told me about it when he came back."

"Oh." Neither of them spoke for a while. Seth took interest in a spot on his bedsheets and stared at it, not wanting to look at Jasper.

"Were you okay with me telling him?"

"Seth, I'm fine with anything you do. I was just wondering why you didn't choose to tell the entire pack."

"I want to tell them, and I know I have to tell them soon, but I don't know how they'll react. Your family took the whole idea so well. Carlisle and Esme just took me in and treated me like family," he said, "and I don't know if the pack will be that way."

Jasper reached forward and pulled Seth into a hug.

"They will. But I want you to tell them when you feel like it, not because you feel you have to. Please promise me that." Seth pulled back, he felt a calmness come over him and realized Jasper was using his vampire gift again. For the first time in days a real smile came over his face.

"I promise, now quit using your magical powers on me." Jasper looked stunned.

"I'm not!"

"Right, I believe that."

"Have you maybe thought that you were feeling like that because, I don't know, you're in love with me?" he asked, smirking.

"Man, I can't stand you." Seth lifted his blankets and crawled back underneath them. Jasper moved to his side, wrapping one arm around him and using the other to prop his head on the pillow while Seth turned to face him.

"Are you going to stay here till morning?"

"I'll be gone once you're asleep."

"It's going to be a long time considering you woke me up at 3 am in the middle of a pretty good dream."

"I can give you a better one." Seth sighed.

"Just, stay here okay?" he asked. Jasper kissed his hair and wrapped his arm tighter around Seth.

"I will." He stayed there till it was almost dawn, watching Seth until he was he had fallen asleep, before heading out of the window and back to the Cullen house. Sam Uley watched him leave from afar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Emergency pack meeting," Jacob said as he came in through the door, ducking a little, "hey Mrs. Clearwater."

"Do you want some pancakes, Jacob?" she asked, once again filling Leah's and Seth's plates.

"Nah, I'll steal some from Seth." Seth scowled at this, picking up his fork and making a threatening gesture at Jacob, one that Mrs. Clearwater didn't see because she had her back turned.

"What time?" Leah asked, slathering butter on her top pancake.

"Sam said to meet up in an hour. He seemed pretty angry if you asked me. Thanks, Mrs. Clearwater," Jacob said as Mrs. Clearwater pushed a plate of pancakes to him. She smiled and went back to clean up the dishes.

"Why would he be angry?" she asked.

"Not sure, I just hope it's not something serious." Leah butted in.

"Knowing Sam, it never is."

Seth and Jacob glared at her, it was impossible to forget her anger towards Sam since she kept reminding them of it. They thought it was petty but never told her that to her face. The werewolves kept quiet finishing up their food, which didn't take very long. Jacob was starved, he hadn't eaten anything since the afternoon the day before.

It was noon when they came to the clearing. Half the pack was already there, sitting in a circle, but Sam wasn't. They sat down beside Quil and Embry.

"Where's Sam?"

"He'll come, soon, I hope." They waited, Leah was getting impatient.

"You know what, if he doesn't come within the next five minutes I'm leaving," she said, standing up and pacing. Jacob glared at her again.

"Shut up, Leah."

"He's here," Quil said, noticing Sam make his way into the clearing, "Man, he looks mad."

Mad wasn't the right word, Sam was possibly livid with anger and when the Alpha was angry none of the other wolves could get out of it. He stood in front of the pack, every bit the fierce leader he was. The pack members stood up just as he joined them. His eyes were still on Seth.

"Seth, come here."

Seth stood up, confused. He walked to Sam, feeling all eyes on him. Sam was positively radiating with anger. He lifted up a fist and threw a punch at Seth, hitting him on the nose and causing him to fall back. Leah reached for her brother, cushioning his fall slightly. Immediately Jacob put a hand on Sam's shoulder to stop him.

"Stop it, Sam."

Sam looked at Jacob for a moment, realizing.

"You knew too," he said, scanning the rest of the tribe, looking for signs of guilt.

"How many of you knew?" The rest of them had genuinely confused faces. Paul spoke.

"What were we supposed to know?" Sam lunged forward, pushing Jacob aside, and kicked Seth in the stomach. Leah cried out and Jacob pushed Sam back by he shoulders, away from Seth. Paul and Jared stood in between

"He's just a boy."

"A boy that has imprinted on a vampire. A male vampire." Seth whimpered on the ground, his nose bleeding. Paul shook his head, not believing what he just heard Sam say.

"That's impossible." Sam advanced on him, still being held back by Jacob's hand.

"Ask the disgrace himself, if you want." Paul walked towards the hurt Seth on the ground and knelt beside him on one knee.

"Is it true?" Seth didn't answer, partly because he didn't want to say it and partly because his nose and mouth was too filled with blood for him to choke out a proper reply. Sam shoved Jacob away.

"He won't say it, he knows its a disgrace," he said, spitting on the ground beside Seth, who coughed, choking on the blood. Leah helped him sit up, patting his back and he coughed out the muck that had lodged itself in his throat. Paul put his face in his hands.

"Seth, we can't talk this out if you won't give us a proper reply." Seth looked at him, Paul was like a brother. He nodded slowly.

"Yes," he managed to say. Sam moved forward again but Jacob pulled him back.

"I don't need to talk anything out with queers like him."

"Shut up, Sam," Jacob pulled him back again sharply, and Sam wrestled out of his grasp.

"You don't tell me to shut up. I don't care who he loves." Leah stood up, disgusted and angry at the Alpha male. She walked over to where he was standing and slapped him on the face, hard.

'You don't care who anybody loves, and if you put one more hand on my brother-"

"What will you do? Go home and cry some more? Think insults at me every time we phase?" In the midst of all these Jared stood, staring at the floor. He didn't want to be part of this, but he almost felt Seth's pain. He spoke for the first time.

"He didn't mean for it, imprinting, it just happens." Sam moved toward him.

"You've never imprinted. It's not even imprinting, what this fag's doing." Seth gathered enough energy to stand up slowly, leaning on Leah for support, who put an arm around him protectively. Sam looked right at him.

"If you want to stay in the pack, forget the vampire. Or forget yourself as being a member of this pack," and he shoved Jacob aside, storming off.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth lay on his bed, thinking. It was all he'd been doing since the meeting when Sam had literally drove him out of the pack. He heard a knock on the door and Leah came in with his dinner. He sat upright and Leah put the tray on his lap. She started straightening out the things on his nightstand.

"Are you ever planning on coming out of this room?" she asked. He silently picked up his fork and poked the middle of his baked potato. Leah walked to the other side of the room, touching the surface of the cracked window. Jasper had visited the night before and attempted to talk to Seth.

"He came here again last night, didn't he?" Seth nodded slowly.

"He's not going to give up you know, he really loves you." Seth took his time chewing his food and swallowed.

"I had to make a choice, him or the tribe, and I'm choosing the tribe."

"You're stupid for doing that. You still love him."

"I'll get over it."

"I said the same about Sam," she said. She tried to hide it but there was no hiding the crack in her voice. Seth put his fork down and set the tray on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. Leah walked towards him and sat down on the bed, doing the same. Seth buried his face in his hands.

"What am I going to do, Leah?"

"You're going to go back to Jasper. I'll deal with Sam and the rest of the pack. Jacob wont let him off that easily either, he knows how you feel."

"But what if this wasn't even imprinting in the first place? What if this is just me being stupid?" Leah sighed.

"You work it out for yourself when Jasper comes over. No, don't give me that look. You've been cooped up in here for a week and I think if you don't see him for even anther day, you'll kill yourself. Finish your food, i'll be back," she said, standing up and moving towards the door.

"Leah?" She turned around.

"Thanks," Seth said, managing to give her a small smile.

"Well, I want my annoying little brother back," she said, smiling back.

-

Seth finished his dinner and took a bath, he had almost forgotten how it would feel like to be sane. He got out of his room and headed downstairs to the living room. His mother was watching a cooking show on the television. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Seth?"

"Being in love with another guy. Being, a fag."

"Don't use that word on anyone, Seth, especially yourself. I'm your mother, and I don't mind it one bit. Jasper's good for you, and I'm happy if you are." Seth looked at his mother's kind face properly for the first time in ages, and hugged her tight like he used to when he was little. Ever since his dad died she and Leah, and the Wolf pack were all he had.

"He's a good boy, Seth. Now, where are you going?" he heard his mother ask and looked up. Leah was coming down the stairs, in heels, blotting her lips with a Kleenex.

"Woah, Leah, you look like a girl," Seth laughed, getting up. Leah scowled and threw the Kleenex at him. He ducked to get out of its way.

"I'm going to meet Mike. What time do I have to be back, mom?"

"I trust you to know that yourself, Leah."

"Okay," she said, adjusting the strap of her heels and going out the door. Seth turned to his mother.

"How come she's imprinted on Mike. He's, Mike." She laughed.

"I doubt she has, it doesn't seem like it. She might be trying to make Sam jealous."

"I don't know why she keeps up with him," he said.

"Sometimes, Seth, if you love someone, you'll do anything to get them." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. It must be Jasper." He got up and walked to the front door, opening it. Jasper stepped in and pulled him into a hug, breathing in the scent of his hair.

"I missed you," he whispered. Seth stepped back.

"You haven't met my mother," he said, leading him by the wrist into the living room where Mrs. Clearwater was waiting for the both of them.

"Jasper, dear," she said, moving towards him with open arms. They hugged, and she patted his cheek.

"Take care of Seth for me, alright?" she asked.

"Of course," Jasper replied, putting an arm around Seth. She looked at the both of them and smiled warmly.

"I'll be out tonight. Emily and I need to be at the campfire now. Behave yourselves," she said, leaving the both of them in the living room.

"Campfire?"

"This gathering the tribe's having. We just sit around, listen to legends and stuff. But this time it's just the elders," Seth said, moving to sit on the couch. Jasper sat down beside him.

"How are things with the pack?"

"Sam's against the whole idea, but Leah says she and Jacob will deal with him. I haven't spoken to the rest of them," he said, his voice trailing off.

"They'll be okay with it, they just need time to-"

"Time? Time, Jasper? How much time could they want?" Seth shot back at him. Jasper stayed silent. Seth shook his head, realizing what he just said.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid." Jasper stopped him from saying anything else.

"No, you have every right to be angry." Seth looked down.

"Can we not talk about the pack?"

"We'll do anything you want to do," Jasper said, reaching for the remote and flipping in between channels. Seth thought for a while.

"I want to go for a walk, outside. Will you come with me?" he asked. Jasper smiled, standing up and taking his hand.

"Come on."


	7. Chapter 7

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

Jasper and Seth had hiked through the forest and were sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The moon was up and it was silent, just the two of them.

"I want to know about you." Jasper looked down, unsure of what Seth was asking.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Your life. I realized I don't know a thing about you before I met you." Jasper laughed, not certain.

"It's a long story, you know." Seth moved closer to Jasper and rolled one of the sleeves on his black button-down shirt up, exposing his pale arm and the many crescent-shaped scars that marked it.

"I want to know, how you got these," he asked. Jasper stared down at his own arm, the memories coming back to him in a flood. Jasper took his arm back slowly and rolled his sleeve back down.

"I was a major in the Confederate Army before Maria turned me into a vampire."

"Who's Maria?" Jasper smiled at Seth's obvious jealousy.

"She had an army, me and her two sisters, Nettie and Lucy, we took over a large part of Mexico."

"Just the four of you?"

"No. We had an army of newborn vampires that we turned. Nettie and Lucy rebelled so we killed the both of them. And one night, Maria asked me to kill many of the newborns that showed no potential," Jasper said, his voice cracking. Seth moved closer and put his arms around him, stroking his hair gently.

"I did, which is why I couldn't stay there any longer. I ran away, and I found the Cullens and they took me," he said, barely moving. He leant back to look at Seth.

"And then I found you," he said, admiring the way Seth's russet skin gleamed in the soft moonlight. They heard the leaves rustling behind them as a slight breeze swept past. Jasper looked out into the sea and Seth followed his gaze.

"Can you hear that?" Seth couldn't hear a thing except for the waves crashing on the rocks below them.

"Hear what?"

"Close your eyes and listen." Seth strained his ears. He still couldn't hear anything Jasper would be so excited about.

"What am I supposed to be hearing," he asked, opening his eyes.

"Nothing." Seth rolled his eyes.

"What!"

"You made me close my eyes to hear nothing?"

"I was admiring you in the moonlight. You look good pale," Jasper said. Seth lunged at him, pinning both his shoulders to the ground.

"That was a poor explanation," he said, pressing his lips to Jasper's, exerting the smallest amount of pressure he could. He pulled back slightly and Jasper followed, but only going so far since his shoulders were stuck on the ground. He scowled.

"Tease." Seth laughed. They heard a rustling in the bushes again, it could have been the wind again.

"Fags," said Sam as he came out from behind the foliage. Seth got off Jasper and stood up dangerously near the edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing here, Sam?"

"Last time I checked, there weren't any signs telling me I couldn't be here," he replied, coming nearer the both of them. Jasper got up and stood in front of Seth.

"We were just on our way," he grabbed Seth's hand and led him towards the path where they came from.

"It's funny, Seth, the elders were just talking about you." Seth stopped, stopping Jasper as well. He turned to look at Sam.

"What did they say?" Jasper attempted to reason.

"Seth, he's not telling us the truth. Please, come with me." Sam laughed.

"So now the bloodsucker speaks," he turned to Seth, "they were discussing what a disgrace it was to have a fag in the tribe." Anger erupted through Seth, he felt out of control of his actions. He became a wolf, the sudden transformation too fast even for Jasper's reflexes. Instinctively Sam phased as well, lunging towards the other werewolf with unmatchable ferocity.

Jasper did what he could, he went in the middle of both of them, suffering intense pain from either side trying to keep each wolf away from the other. He turned and felt his teeth come into contact with soft fur, but he didn't know who he bit until Sam fell limp on the ground, phasing back, a crescent shaped mark visible on his left shoulder. Vampire venom was poison to werewolves.

"No," Jasper cried out, going towards Sam. He bent over and put his lips to the mark, trying to suck out as much of the venom as he could, while getting mouthfuls of tainted blood in his system. Seth turned back and looked away, the sight of Jasper covered in blood was too much for him.

Jasper took out as much blood as he thought was necessary, before falling back, shocked at what he had done. He had betrayed the Cullens, almost killed a werewolf. He stood up, heading towards a rock formation. He kicked it, breaking it in half, and then hitting the smaller pieces till they became dust, before collapsing on it, face in hands, sobbing.

Seth didn't move, he didn't know where to move. He saw the choice he had to make in front of him, his tribe on one side and Jasper on the other. Seth turned and ran, as far away as he could from the madness. Sam stirred, pushing himself up on his hands. He glanced at his chest, covered with scars and bruises, and saw a little of the crescent-shaped mark on his shoulder. He walked off into the trees.

Jasper lay in the sand, barely realizing both of them had left. He could have stayed there for as long as he could, but he knew what Sam was going to do. He had seen him walk off like that. He was going to put the blame on him, and the Cullens. Jasper stood up, running towards the Cullen house as fast as he could, until he could feel the pain in his legs numbing the rest of him.

Edward opened the door. The entire family was there. Jasper glanced at them, and without speaking went into his room, gathering the few belongings that he needed and heading back out. They hadn't moved. Jasper spoke for what felt like the first time, his voice hoarse with misery.

"They're coming."

Carlisle nodded. Edward moved towards the cupboard and opened a drawer, lifting up something with a metallic shine and thrusting it into Jasper's hands. It was a key to one of his Porches. He looked at Edward, then at the rest. Esme stood up and walked towards him, putting her hand on his cheek.

"Go," she urged, kissing him on both sides of his face. Jasper took one last glance at all of them and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Sue Clearwater brought a pile of dishes to the stream, accompanied by Emily Young. The gathering was almost over. Most of the elders were still roasting marshmallows on the fire. They laughed at something funny Billy had said and Sue smiled. Emily looked solemn.

"It hasn't been the same since Harry went away," her voice trailed off. Sue stopped rinsing the plates for a while, thinking about her lost husband. She continued with her work, though her pace was slower.

"I live everyday knowing he's up there, watching us," she said, glancing up at the sky. Emily stayed silent for a while.

"Have you ever thought, maybe Seth, that this is a way of him acting out?" Sue finished with another plate and started with a pile of forks.

"I know my son, Emily, and I have seen them together. They are in love, and I don't doubt that," she said firmly. Emily didn't want to believe it, but she didn't want to go against Sam either, so she stayed quiet. Another round of laughter broke across the elders. A few leaves rustled, but they passed it off as the wind.

"Sam?" Emily put down the cutlery she was rinsing and ran towards her fiance. He had a streak of blood on his cheek, and was bent-over with pain. His chest was covered in blood and scars, and there were leaves in his hair.

"Bring me to Billy, Emily," he gasped out. Sue put down her washing, wiped her hands on her skirt and walked behind the both of them. The elders stood up at once, motioning for him to sit down on a log while emily ran to get him water. Billy wheeled towards him.

"Sam, what happened?" Sam waited until Emily had brought him a glass of water, and drank it in one gulp, before answering.

"The vampire. Jasper. I tried to reason with Seth, ask him to come back to the tribe, but he didn't let me." Sam turned over and showed them the crescent shaped mark on his back, unmistakably a vampire bite. Sue shook her head.

"No, he would never do such a thing. I've met the boy, he's too good natured." Billy stared at her as if she'd gone insane.

"Sue, are you really going to doubt it when there is clear evidence here?" She couldn't disagree with that.

"No," she said, pressing a handkerchief to her mouth to cover her sobs and hurried off to her home, leaving the rest behind. Sam spoke.

"This is a violation of the treaty." Billy nodded.

"We will deal with this tomorrow. Emily, please help Sue with what she cannot manage, not including her son and his, significant other," he said, disgusted, and wheeled off to his own home. Sam stood up straight, before remembering his act, and doubling back in pain. No one had noticed, and he made to help Emily with her work.

"No," she said, pushing him back onto the log, "don't exert yourself." Sam nodded, glancing back up at the cliff. There was no one there. He turned back towards the fire, a sick satisfaction coming over him.

-

Seth threw the door to the house open. Leah wasn't back yet. He raced up to his room and pulled a backpack from his cupboard, packing whatever he could get his hands on, zipping it up with more force than needed. He turned the lights off and went back downstairs. His mother burst in through the door, stopping him.

"Seth, what-?" She was crying. He pushed past her,

"I have to go, mother," he stopped at the door, feeling the words getting stuck in his throat, "please, forget me, and go along with whatever the tribe does. Tell Leah I said goodbye." Seth ran out fast, so his mother couldn't catch up with him. She ran after him for as long as she could, screaming for him to come back, before stopping out of breath and crying for her runaway son who reached a road five miles away.


	9. Chapter 9

Seth stopped by the side of the road, contemplating on what to do. He'd just run away from everything he had. He hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder and walking along the middle the street. The wind was strong, and the forest moved eerily. Seth felt cold for the first time, and he thought about phasing into a wolf, to be on his way. He heard the sound of an engine and moved to the side. It stopped and he continued walking, until a light breeze brought a scent to him that was all too familiar.

Jasper Hale hugged him from behind. Seth dropped his backpack and hugged him back tightly, never wanting to leave that space. He clutched at Jasper's back, not believing that it was him. Jasper seemed to have read his thoughts.

"Don't worry, it's me," he whispered, letting him go slightly to bend over and pick up his backpack. Jasper lead him to the car, helping him into the front. Seth closed his eyes and leant his head on the headrest, dangerously close to falling asleep, as Jasper took the wheel in the driver's seat. He drove for miles, seemingly knowing where to go.

Seth fell asleep halfway through the drive, and woke up to find himself on a bed with white sheets, in an unfamiliar room. His first instinct was to get up and search for Jasper. It was dim outside, it must have been either early morning or late evening. His hand touched something hard and flat on the pillow beside his own, a note from Jasper.

"Out hunting. I'll be back soon. I love you."

Seth put it back where he found it and lay flat on the bed, looking out the window. It was raining. The whole town looked old. There were other houses, all looking more or less the same. Lights were switched on in many of them, showing the only signs of human activity. He turned his head to look at a sign.

"The Blue Moon Inn."

So this was where they were. Seth got up, needing a shower. He found the bathroom and got rid of his clothes, turning the water on as hot as possible and taking as long as he wanted. He got out and found his clothes stacked in the wardrobe, courtesy of Jasper. He must have slept for more than a day. He got into a pair of jeans and a shirt, deciding to stay inside like Jasper wanted him to, watching TV instead.

He flipped from channel to channel, searching for something worth watching when he heard the doorknob rattle, and Jasper came in. His hair was wet with raindrops and he was carrying a stuffed paper lunch bag.

"For you," he said, setting it on the bed beside Seth, who had almost forgotten he was starving after eating barely anything for the last few days. He opened the bag, looking inside and finding three sandwiches, all neatly wrapped, and a bottle of water. Jasper looked at him.

"It isn't much, but it was all the diner had that didn't look poisonous," he said. Seth reached forward and kissed him.

"It's perfect." Jasper smiled and stood up, shutting the wardrobe door that Seth had forgotten to close earlier, and curling up in bed beside him while he ate. He put an arm around Seth and used the other to search around for the remote. Seth held the sandwich in his mouth as he gave the remote to him. Jasper searched the channels just as he had done earlier.

"They don't have anything good here," Jasper sighed. Seth took another bite of his food and swallowed.

"Where are we?"

"We're in Lakewood, still in Washington. I was thinking, if you wanted, we could go to Vancouver for a while, until things die down a little in Forks." Seth thought about it for a while.

"I'd like that," he said, his mouth full. Jasper looked at him.

"You know, if you like to hunt, there are plenty of animals here. In fact, I like it better than Forks." Seth shook his head.

"I prefer human food," he said. Jasper nodded and turned his attention back to the television, now playing a movie. Seth finished eating, which didn't take very long. They watched it in comfortable silence until Seth fell asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob Black lay sprawled on his couch, trying to read Macbeth. The doorbell rang and he put his book down, going to get it. Leah Clearwater stepped in, dressed in a cotton sweater and sweatpants, her eyes bloodshot. She must have been crying all night. Jacob closed the door behind her, already knowing what had happened. Edward had come earlier and told him everything.

"He left," she said, not even looking at him as a new wave of tears hit her. Leah was bitter, resentful, and not a nice person to be with most of the time but she was in pain now. Jacob reached forward, and pulled her into his arms. She normally would have pushed him away, even punched him for so much as touching her, but she put her hands on her shoulders, clinging to him for support.

"He's out there by himself, and if he gets hurt," she gasped out in between sobs. Jacob stroked her hair slowly.

"Jasper's with him."

"I should have stayed home, it's all my fault."

"It's not. We couldn't stop what happened with Sam." Leah went still for a while. She pushed Jacob back, moving away from him.

"It never happened! Sam's behind this, I know him." Jacob looked at her as if she's gone insane. His heartbeat raced as he looked at her again. He felt, free. She wasn't the girlie wolf anymore, she was Leah. He said her name over and over again in his head.

Jacob moved forward, pulling her into another hug. She struggled against him.

"Let me go, Jacob." Jacob felt like everything that had held him back had disappeared. He lifted his head to look at Leah's eyes and kissed her full on her lips. Her struggles stopped as a sudden warmth flowed through her, from her lips to the rest of her. She kissed him back.

Jacob was no Mike, or Sam, but he was better. A thousand times better, Leah thought as her put her arms around his neck. She hadn't felt that way with anyone in her life. Jacob pulled back slowly and she did as well. He stared at her face, her messy hair, her red eyes. He thought she looked beautiful.

"So this is what it feels like."

"What feels like?" she asked. Saying it seemed so crude to him, but he said it to her.

"Imprinting." Leah stepped back, intense anger flooding through her. She wasn't going to fall for this again. She slapped Jacob hard.

"If you think this is funny-" she stopped short, going towards the door, "I shouldn't even have come here." Jacob grabbed her by the waist, not letting her leave.

"Shut up, Leah."

"No, you shut up, Jacob. I've had enough with Sam." She pulled away from him. He shouted back at her.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe people care about you?" Leah stopped, turning back. She was crying again.

"It's true, you or anyone could never care about me like that." Jacob stepped forward toward her, speaking slowly to calm her down.

"I don't know why, but I care about you now, more than I care about anything else," he put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. She didn't move away from him this time. Jacob stared at her face, taking in every little feature as she thought for a while.

"Will you help me find Seth?" she asked. Jacob could have done anything for her, anything she asked him to do. He couldn't stop his feelings of wanting her to be happy.

"We'll leave tomorrow if you want."


	11. Chapter 11

"Seth? Love, wake up." Seth opened his eyes, blinking to get used to the dark as Jasper shook him slightly. He sat upright in bed, yawning and looking out the window. The sky was pitch black.

"What time is it?" he asked Jasper, who was packing both their bags.

"It's almost 2. The flight's at 4. I thought it'd be better to get to Vancouver early, before it gets too bright." Seth got out of bed and took a quick shower, deciding not to change his clothes since he just showered hours ago. They checked out of the inn and got into the Porsche. Jasper was driving again.

"You could sleep during the drive if you want to, or you could sleep on the plane. I don't want you being tired," he said, getting into the driver's seat and tugging at his seat belt, which he didn't really need.

"No, I'm fine." Seth flashed Jasper a small smile, which he returned, starting the engine. Seattle airport wasn't too far away and they got there in time to check in. Jasper gave the guard their passports. She dumped their bags after the check on the counter, not finding anything suspicious, and let them onto the plane.

They found their seats in a corner of the aisle, slightly secluded. Seth pushed up his armrest so he could sit as close to Jasper as possible. Takeoff was smooth. Seth was grateful for it, being deathly afraid of flights since he was a kid. He was scared even with Jasper there. The air stewardesses brought them both peanuts. One of them walked up to Jasper.

"Jasper Hale?" Both of them looked up. She was blond, with waist length hair tied back in a ponytail. Her uniform clung to her perfect figure and her face had just the right amount of makeup. If Seth hadn't been in love with Jasper, or gay, he would have thought she was gorgeous. Jasper answered her politely.

"I'm Jasper. Have I seen you somewhere?"

"It's me, Jessica, from High School. You haven't changed one bit," she said, putting a hand on one of Jasper's arms. Jasper nodded. They must have known each other.

"I can't believe it! You look great yourself!" So now Jasper was flirting back. Seth moved away from him and looked out the window, concentrating on the outlines of the clouds outside for some something to do. She laughed, a high, tinkling sound.

"It's all part of the job. Who's that beside you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you two earlier. This is Seth." Seth gave her a quick smile and returned his gaze to the clouds.

"Your, friend?" Jasper laughed and put a arm around Seth.

"Actually, we're more than that." She realized what he meant, and her demeanor changed immediately. She looked at Seth like he was a cockroach.

"Oh. Well, okay then. I've got to get back to work anyway. If you need anything just ask," she said, giving Jasper a plastic smile and heading off. Seth watched her leave, still annoyed.

"Barbie doll," he muttered under his breath. Jasper laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I never really liked her." Seth felt his emotions change into the calmness Jasper always put on him. He sighed, putting his head on Jasper's chest.

"I guess." Jasper kissed his head.

"She's not my type either. I prefer tall, dark and handsome." Jasper was a few inches taller than Seth, who barely hit six feet, but he knew what he meant. He smiled to himself, a gesture Jasper noticed. He pushed Seth's chin up slowly with two of his fingers and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Seth," Jasper muttered through the kiss. Seth deepened the kiss to reply, running his fingers through Jasper's hair. The plane jerked and they were trust apart.

"Turbulence," Jasper said. Seth nodded slowly, getting paler. Jasper looked at him, worried. He wasn't sure how werewolves would take to airplanes. Maybe it would have been better if they had just drove there the entire way, he thought, as Seth got up and rushed to the bathroom. He got back after a while, looking disheveled with his messy hair and his skin an odd tinge of green. Jasper tucked a blanket around him once he'd sat back down.

"Do you need anything? Water?" Seth shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning on his headrest. A feminine, high voice spoke from next to them. It was another one of the air stewardesses, just as gorgeous as Jessica, and just as annoying.

"You two look pale, would you like anything? Water? Peanuts?" She asked, putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder. Somehow it seemed food was the last thing Seth wanted at this point, as he searched through the seat pocket in front of him without mercy, looking for a paper bag.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are we going to stay in another inn?" Seth asked as Jasper got a map from the information counter. The plane ride was over, thankfully for Seth. He hadn't thrown up that much since, well, ever. He looked sickly, pale. Jasper thought the look suited him in a way but didn't tell him that. He scanned the map and smiled without looking at Seth.

"Not an inn." Seth waited a while to see if he would add on but he didn't say anything else.

"Then where are we staying?"

"You'll see." Jasper refused to say another word about their hideout, but led the way. They hailed a cab, which Jasper got to drive them to the middle of nowhere. Seth soon found himself in front of a forest, much like back in Forks, as the cab drove off down the road. Jasper took his hand and led him through the greenery.

They walked for a distance until the trees became further and further apart, and then reached a clearing. Set in the middle was a small wooden cottage, much like the kind you stay in while on a ski retreat. Seth stared at it open mouthed and Jasper laughed at his expression.

"You remember I used to disappear from Forks sometimes? I used to come here. Sometimes Edward or Carlisle or Esme would come with me if they needed a change of scenery and we would hunt in the forests, but mostly it was just me." Seth didn't answer, still staring at the cottage, taking in the sight of it. Jasper got worried.

"Do you like it? It's not too late to book a hotel if-" Seth cut across him.

"I love it," he said, turning to Jasper and kissing him on the lips to show he meant it. Jasper put a hand on his back and pulled away.

"We should go inside," he said, leading the way. Seth followed him in. Almost everything inside was made of wood except for the dark purple silk cushions and tablecloth. The walls and furniture in the space were all a shade of dark mahogany, matching one another perfectly. A large bookshelf covered an entire wall, reaching up to the ceiling. The books that lined it were too much for a human to read in one lifetime. But then again, Jasper wasn't human.

"Have you read all of them?"

"Not yet, but Carlisle has. I'm not as content to sit at one place and stare at something for ages," Jasper replied, "We only have one bedroom."

The bedroom was small in contrast to the rest of the house. The bed itself was tiny, barely fitting two normal-sized people, let alone a fully grown werewolf and a tall vampire.

"You can have the bed, Seth. I won't need one. I'll be on the floor-" Seth cut across him again.

"No, I want you in bed with me," he said, walking across the room and looking out the window. The outside looked exactly like Forks. Green, trees every other inch, grass, no sign of any city life for miles. Jasper smirked at the double meaning of what Seth said and followed him. He slid both his hands on Seth's hips, dangerously low on his jeans. Seth turned his head, making eye contact with Jasper.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly knowing what Jasper had in mind. Jasper didn't answer. Seth felt hot breath on his neck, and almost lost his balance as Jasper kissed him on the same place. Even if he did, he wouldn't have fallen over because Jasper had such a tight hold on him. Jasper moved his icy hands up, under Seth's shirt, taunting him as he took it off in one swift move and let it fall to the floor.

Seth put both his hands on the windowsill, his breath starting to come to him in short pants. He was shivering although his already hot werewolf skin felt like it was on fire. Jasper's lips moved down, planting icy kisses down Seth's shoulders, and back up to his neck. He wrapped both his hands around Seth's waist, suddenly stopping his advances. Seth turned around to look at him.

"What happened?" It might have been something serious, except Jasper had that annoying smile on his face again.

"Turn 16 first," he said, ruffling Seth's hair and going back to the living room to grab both their backpacks. Seth followed behind him, slightly outraged.

"I'm a werewolf! I've fully grown. I might even be older than you!" he said. Jasper kept that smile, bringing both backpacks back to their bedroom and unzipping them, taking out the clean clothes and putting them in the wardrobe.

"But in the eyes of the law, you're still little." Seth rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bed and taking out some of his own things. Jasper stopped his work and took Seth's chin up with one hand, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, but I'm already breaking the law enough. It's just half a year, and we can do whatever we want. Okay?" he asked gently. Seth looked away and nodded. Jasper made to kiss him on the lips again but Seth stopped him by handing him two of his shirts. Jasper, smiling again, took them both, and put them up on wooden hangers, sliding them to the left of the wardrobe.


	13. Chapter 13

"It ends here." Leah stopped at the side of a road where the trail stopped, going down on her knees and running her fingers through the mud. She grabbed a handful of sand and felt it through her fingers, hoping it was hiding some sign of her brother. Jacob emerged from the trees behind her and watched as she silently drew pictures on the ground. He lifted her upright by her arms and unravelled her fingers, letting the dirt fall through them.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Its not," she cried out. He felt a pang of helplessness come over him at her pain. He wanted to help her so badly but with no trail it would be impossible to locate either Seth or Jasper. He stroked her hair softly, kissing her on the head.

"We should turn back, Leah."

"No, I want to stay here. maybe he'll come back."

"No, listen to me, go home and get some rest. Your mother needs you. Please?" Leah relaxed at word of her mother. She pulled back and for a moment, her whole world was Jacob. She knew he had imprinted on her, but she hadn't felt anything until now. She believed him. She finally understood how much he cared about her and why he was willing to sacrifice everything for her happiness. She felt the same way about him now.

Leah Clearwater was in love with Jacob Black in every sense of the word. His deep brown eyes surveyed her and he understood. The gravity no longer held him to the earth when he imprinted on her. Now that she had imprinted back on him, he barely felt the ground under his feet. His place wasn't anywhere except for with her. He stroked her cheek slowly, staring into her eyes.

Their movements were in sync. Leah found herself moving closer as he did. They kissed, slowly at first, then with more urgency. Jacob slipped a hand into her dark hair as she put her arms around his neck. He pulled back slowly, knowing now wasn't the time to take things any further. She understood, and let him take her hand to lead the way back to her house. They walked for a while, before an unmistakable sickly sweet smell caught up with them. There was a vampire in the vicinity. Jacob pulled her behind him, away from the direction of the smell.

"Who's there?" he called through the trees, loudly. There was no answer, only the sound the of the leaves rustling in the wind. Jacob didn't move. Leah looked at him, worried and put a hand on his chest.

"Do you think we should phase?" A familiar voice answered her from through the trees.

"There won't be a need for that." Edward Cullen emerged from the trees and walked towards them slowly. Leah growled softly behind Jacob.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I was just taking a walk," he said, the pale skin on his forehead creased with worry. Jasper was a member of their family after all.

"We've been trying to search for Seth, and Jasper," Jacob told him. Edward smiled a little, although he still looked worried.

"They're both in Vancouver. Jasper called us just now. He told us he and Seth plan to stay away for a while until things die down a little here. Seth sends his love. I wanted to wait until morning to tell you two."

"They're okay?" Leah choked out.

"From the sound of things, they are." She looked down, relieved. Jacob put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Edward observed the gesture and smiled again. This time, genuinely.

"Does this mean I don't have competition for Bella anymore?" Jacob laughed.

"Not at all." Leah glared at him.

"You better," she said, which shut him right up. Edward nodded politely to the both of them and walked off silently, brooding, the smile gone from his face. Jacob watched him leave and turned back to Leah.

"You need to tell you mother."

"I need to tell her about that, and about you."

"You haven't told her about us?"

"I wasn't sure if you really felt that way about me, and I didn't want to overwhelm her. Ever since my dad died, she's been emotional." Jacob nodded, understanding. He took her hand again, leading her back to her house. Leah unlocked the door and they both went in.

"Mom?" There was no answer. The lights hadn't been switched on and there wasn't a sound in the house except for water running in the kitchen. Jacob let go of her hand as she went into the kitchen to switch the tap off. Jacob stayed in the hallway, deciding not to get too close to her in front of her mother, yet. He was fiddling with a stray thread in the couch when he heard a scream. It was Leah.

Jacob ran to where he knew she was, in the kitchen. She was kneeling on the ground, trying to wake up an unconscious Mrs. Clearwater.

"No." Jacob rushed forward, terror coming at him from all angles as he looked at the pale face of his girlfriend's mother. He shook her gently, trying to wake her up.

"Mrs. Clearwater? Mrs. Clearwater, please, wake up." Her skin was cold, but she had a pulse, a faint beating under the skin on her wrist when Jacob checked. He ran back to the hallway, picking up the phone and dialing the Cullens. Carlisle answered.

"Leah?"

"Carlisle? It's Jacob. Leah's with Mrs. Clearwater now. Something's happened. Please, come here quick."

"I'm on my way now," he said. The line went dead and Jacob let the phone fall back on the table with a thud. He went back to the kitchen, praying that Carlisle would come quick. He was fighting back his feelings, wishing he could just cry like Leah, who's face was stained with tears again. A drop of water escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek as he thought that, and the memories of the last few days came to him in a flash. Mrs. Clearwater's life couldn't end like this, not with everything far from how it was supposed to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Leah was on Jacob's lap, picking at her already chipped nail polish. She sighed, letting her head rest on the space in between Jacob's neck and shoulder and closing her eyes. Carlisle came out of the living room with his bag and rested a hand on Leah's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"How is she, Carlisle?"

"Sue is going to be fine. I've given her some medication and she's sleeping. She's just been stressed these few days. I'll come back to check on her tomorrow, but make sure she doesn't exert herself," he said, patting Leah's head and walking to the front door, choosing to let himself out. Leah put her face in her hands, leaning forward.

"Why now? Why is all this happening now?" Jacob reached forward and stroked her hair.

"It's going to be okay." She relaxed slowly, leaning back on him and returning her head to his warm shoulder.

"First Seth, and now mom. Its all pretty much messed up right now isn't it?" she said, her voice trailing off as her tiredness caught up with her. She fell asleep on his lap. Jacob brought her up to her bed, gently setting her down on the mattress and tucking a blanket around her as she adjusted herself on her side.

"Jacob," she murmured in her sleep. He bent down and kissed her forehead, brushing strands of hair away from her face.

"I'm here." He made sure the blanket was on her properly before crossing the floor and heading downstairs to check on her mother. Sue Clearwater was sleeping serenely on the couch. It was almost shocking how much Leah and her looked alike. He filled a glass with water and put it beside her in case she wanted any and went out the door.

The night was cold. Jacob wished he'd brought a jacket along from home. It was raining earlier in the day and the ground was muddy. He trudged through it back to his house, his hands in his pockets. His house wasn't that far away and he was inside in no time, away from the cold. Billy must have gone to bed already, he doubted he knew about Mrs. Clearwater yet.

Jacob was tired, but in no mood to sleep yet. He went into the living room and switched on the light. A familiar, fellow werewolf was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. Sam Uley turned and stood up. Anger flooded through Jacob as he watched the alpha wolf, who suddenly didn't seem as intimidating.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. Sam's eyes seemed glassy.

"I've done something terrible to Seth. Please, listen to me for a while." Jacob walked forward and took a seat on an armchair as far away from Sam as possible. It felt like the roles had been shifted. Sam didn't feel like the Alpha anymore as he returned to his seat. He twiddled his fingers, thinking.

"You know I don't have all the time in the world to talk to you, Sam. Hurry up."

"I lied. To the elders. It wasn't Jasper's fault, it was mine. I went there and I attacked Seth, provoked the both of them. Jasper bit me but he sucked out the venom." Jacob stared at Sam, not believing he could have been that cruel.

"You put the blame on a vampire who saved your life?"

"It's been killing me. I can't think properly, do anything the same again. I just, want to come clean about this and tell everyone it's not Seth's fault." Jacob stood up and walked into his father's bedroom.

"Dad?" He shook Billy Black slightly. He was a light sleeper so it didn't take much to wake him up.

"What is it, Jacob?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Its Sam, he needs to talk to you now." Billy got out of bed, got into his wheelchair, and wheeled himself to the living room.

"Sam? What are you doing here at this hour?" Sam rose again. Jacob pushed him away to get back to his armchair. Billy stared at him in disbelief.

"Jacob that is no way to treat a pack leader."

"No, Billy. I deserve it." Billy looked at both of them, confused.

"Tell him what you told me," Jacob said to Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

Leah opened her eyes, blinking to get used to the sunlight. She remembered Jacob putting her to bed yesterday, but he was gone. She caught a smell of pancakes coming from downstairs.

"No." She put on a robe and rushed down to stop her mother from cooking. Sue Clearwater wasn't cooking, she was sitting at the dinner table, sipping hot chocolate as a familiar werewolf flipped a pancake in a pan.

"Mom?" Mrs. Clearwater and Jacob turned to look at her.

"Good morning, Leah," she said, probably feeling much better. There was a healthy pink in her cheeks and she looked stronger. The remains of her breakfast were in front of her. Jacob flashed Leah one of his goofy grins and she smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked her mother.

"I'm feeling fine. I was just teaching Jacob how to make pancakes. He's good," she said. She beckoned Leah to come nearer.

"Good choice," she whispered, referring to Jacob. It was supposedly low enough for only Leah to hear but Jacob's excellent wolf hearing picked it up. He put a plate of food to Leah and gave her another grin. Sue laughed and got up. She put her empty dishes in the sink and went back into the living room. Leah dumped half a bottle of maple syrup on her pancakes and picked up her fork. Jacob put the pan into the sink and took a seat beside her.

"There's been a change in the pack order. Sam's not the Alpha any more," he said, screwing the cap back on the maple syrup bottle for her and putting it aside. Leah stopped eating and looked at him.

"What happened?"

"He came clean. The entire thing with Jasper and Seth was his fault, he said." Leah nodded slowly.

"It couldn't have been Seth," she said, returning to her food, "who's the new Alpha?" Jacob didn't answer immediately. He fiddled with a lock of her hair, a smile playing on his face.

"You're looking at him." Leah glanced back up, her mouth half full. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"You're the new Alpha?" He nodded, smiling. Leah abandoned her food and got out of her chair, climbing onto his lap and kissing him full on the lips. She felt him fumbling with the catch on her bathrobe, ready to slip it off her when she pulled away quickly, realizing her mother could walk in on them both at any moment. He seemed to have read her mind, as he released her. She got back into her chair to finish her food.

"What about Sam?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Jacob took a while to recover and answered her.

"He's going off with Emily for a while, he says he needs some time away. Coward," he scoffed. Leah thought of Seth.

"Does this mean Seth can come back into the pack?" Jacob nodded.

"Of course." Leah finished the last bit of her food and put her plate into the sink, getting a sponge to start washing. Jacob snuck up behind her and took the sponge, sliding his free hand around her waist and keeping it there.

"I'll do it," he said, his hot breath touching her ear. She shuddered a little and took it back from him.

"It's alright." She turned on the tap. Jacob turned it off, grinning. Leah was annoyed, but in the good way. She turned around so she was face to face with him.

"I've got nothing else to do." Jacob slid the sponge out of her willing hand and kissed her.

"When was the last time you took a proper bath?" he asked. She thought for a while, not coming up with answer. Jacob grinned again.

"Exactly. Go take one now, I'll wait here. Not that I don't like you like this already," he said. Leah ran her tongue over her dry lips, sighing. She traced the lines of his bare chest down to the waistband of his cut off jeans with her hands.

"Is that an order from the Alpha?" she asked. Jacob smirked.

"Yes." Leah sighed again, running her fingers down his jaw.

"Okay." She slid out from underneath him and headed to her room. She made it a fast one, but proper like Jacob said. Leah wasn't content to stay in there for ages like other girls. She wrapped a towel around herself and got out to find her clothes. Jacob was sitting on her bed and seeing him almost made her fall down in shock.

"Jacob! What if I'd come out without anything." Jacob grinned, getting off the bed.

"Then i'd have gotten a free show," he said, his voice low, putting one hand on her waist, "Relax, your mother sent me up here to give you some clean clothes. They're on your bed." He kissed her on the top of her head and left, taking one final glance at her before closing the door behind him. Leah watched him leave, secretly wishing he would have stayed.


	16. Chapter 16

A sharp ring jerked Seth awake. It was the telephone. He got off Jasper's chest, rubbing his eyes. It was still dark outside.

"I'll get it," Jasper said, putting down the book he'd been reading and getting up from the bed. He left the room to answer the call. Seth put his head on the pillow, trying to go back to sleep and wondering who would call that early. He caught snatches of the conversation Jasper was having but didn't understand much, he was too sleepy. Jasper got back on the bed.

"Who was that?" Seth asked, his eyes closed.

"Jacob. Your mother was sick yesterday." Seth opened his eyes and shot up, starting to panic.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. It wasn't anything bad, she was just tired. Jacob and Leah are taking care of her." Seth's shoulders relaxed and he slumped back on the pillow.

"Thank god."

"Jacob wanted to talk to you, but I told him you were sleeping. He said he'll call later."

"Oh. Well, I'm not that sleepy any more. Can I call him now?"

"Of course. The phone's beside the bookshelf." Seth got up, stretched, and headed to the bookshelf, yawning. The phone looked antique, too beautiful to be used like everything else in the cabin. He dialed the number to his house, guessing Jacob must be there since he was taking care of his mother. Jacob answered after two rings.

"Jasper?"

"Jacob? It's Seth."

"Seth! Seth, you jackass. Do you know how much we've been worried about you? You better get yourself home right now, and Jasper." Seth cringed.

"I'm sorry, but everything at La Push seemed all topsy turvy, I couldn't face the tribe, or Sam."

"You won't need to worry about that. Sam told everyone what happened, it wasn't your fault or Jasper's. There's been a change in the pack order and we have a new Alpha, who's willing to bring you back in. Hold on, Leah wants to scream at you." Jacob passed the phone to Leah. Seth knew what was coming for him.

"Wait, who's the new Alpha?" He heard a growl at the other end and swore he head Jacob sniggering in the background.

"You! If you're not home by Sunday, I'm going to come out there, wherever you are and drag your sorry butt back myself."

"Okay, okay fine. But, who's the new Alpha?" Jasper snuck up from behind him, covering his neck and jaw with kisses. Seth almost laughed. He cringed, trying to nudge Jasper away and concentrate on talking to Leah.

"I'm not so much as giving you the first letter of his name until you get back her. Sunday, or else," she threatened, and the line went dead. Jasper paused for a while, his arms around Seth's waist.

"You're in trouble," he said. Seth nodded.

"I know. There's a new Alpha, and they won't even tell me until I get back. Leah's given me till Sunday." Jasper glanced at the clock, it showed the day and date as well.

"It's Wednesday." Seth stared at the wall.

"I miss them," he said slowly. Jasper understood completely. He could almost feel Seth wishing he was back home. Seth was young in that sense.

"Do you want me to book us tickets back tomorrow?" Seth shuddered at the idea.

"I don't think I can stand another flight."

"Just four hours? Or we'll have to get there on foot and it'll take days." He sighed.

"As long as there aren't anymore air stewardesses, I think i'll be just fine."

"Good dog," Jasper said, ruffling Seth's hair and going into their bedroom to pack. Seth went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat and remembered that Jasper hadn't hunted in a long time. He was so used to having Jasper around him all the time that he hadn't realized it. He stopped halfway assembling his sandwich and walked into the bedroom.

"Jasper, when was the last time you hunted?" Jasper looked at him blankly.

"Not for a while. Why all of a sudden?" Seth walked towards him, staring at his pitch black eyes.

"It's just, you look thirsty." Jasper laughed and shook it off.

"No, I'm fine." Seth stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, go out, hunt," he said, kissing him on the lips. Jasper looked at him for a while, a small smile coming onto his face.

"I love you. Stay here. Don't go anywhere while I'm out." Jasper kissed him on the forehead and left too quickly. He went back to making his sandwich, pausing for a while as his excellent werewolf hearing picked up the sound of an elk being brought down miles away. Jasper must have been thirsty.


	17. Chapter 17

The Saturday after Seth called, it was raining in La Push. Jacob pondered over a map on the dinner table while Leah made lunch for both of them and Mrs. Clearwater. The sizzling of food in the pan made it hard for him to concentrate but he tried to anyway.

"Embry said he saw something along the border. I'll going to send him and Quil to check later," he said, a small frown on his face. Leah turned the chicken over and put a lid on the pan.

"Wasn't Jared supposed to check that yesterday?"

"Idiot said he was sick and didn't." They heard shuffling outside the back door and turned around to look at it as Seth came in.

"I'm home!"

"Seth!" Leah rushed to her little brother. Seth held his arms out for a hug but she hit him on the head instead, hard. He yelled and stepped back, rubbing the spot where she'd almost given him a concussion.

"What was that for?"

"For being an retard," Jacob said, taking Seth's backpack. A small voice came from the living room.

"Seth?" Seth ran into the living room and gave his mother a hug. She was sitting on the couch with a blanket on her, watching TV.

"I'm sorry, mom." Sue Clearwater pulled back and looked at her son properly.

"Please, don't do that again." He looked down, ashamed. She shook her head and patted him on the shoulder.

"Go eat something, you look thin, and when was the last time you showered? Where's Jasper?"

"He dropped me off and went back to his house. Am I grounded?"

"No, you're not. I'm letting Jacob decide your punishment," she said, letting him go to the kitchen. Seth sat down opposite Jacob, waiting for Leah to give him something to eat.

"Why are you deciding?" he asked Jacob. Jacob smirked at him.

"Because Alpha's orders always get obeyed whether you want them to or not." Seth got it after a while. Jacob, Alpha. Damn.

"You're the new Alpha?" he got off his chair and bumped into Leah, who growled at him as she put the fried chicken and a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table, taking the map away. She put a salad in the middle and went to get her mother. Jacob stood up, talking at the same time as he went to get the bread from the bread box.

"Since Sam left, it was natural for me to be the next Alpha, and as the next Alpha, I'm making you do laps twice a day, every day for the next week." Seth didn't protest and got back to his seat. He knew he deserved it, and turned the conversation back to Sam.

"He left?"

"My dad was furious about the whole thing, i've never seen him that mad. He advised Sam to leave for a while. He did, with Emily. Coward," Jacob said, stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth. Seth looked at the floor, thinking. His mother took a seat beside him and helped herself to food, filling his plate for him as well. Leah sat next to Jacob and did the same for him.

Seth watched the both of them, shocked. Leah would never do anything like that for anyone. Jacob kissed her cheek and Seth's eyes widened.

"Ew." Leah glared at him and returned to her plate. Seth continued watching them throughout the meal. Jacob couldn't keep his eyes off her and she never found his staring weird. In fact she was staring back at him.

"Am I missing something here?" Leah and Jacob stopped fooling around and looked down at their plates, focusing on their food and trying not to smile. Seth turned to his mother, she was smiling as well.

"What's going on?" Jacob and Leah looked at one another. Leah spoke first.

"Do we tell him?"

"I don't know, do we?" The way they looked at one another, like blind people looking at the sun for the first time. Oh, no they couldn't have. Seth started choking on a chicken wing. His mother poured him a glass of water and patted his head.

"Slowly, Seth."

"You two," he coughed out, squeaking, "imprinted?"

"I don't know," Leah said, feeding Jacob a bit of potato off her fork and kissing him on his cheek afterwards. He kissed her back, on the lips. Seth couldn't stand both of them.

"How do you stand them, mom?" Sue Clearwater laughed.

"I can't either, that's why i've been watching TV all day for the past few days," she said, raising one hand and giving Seth a Hi-5. Leah glared at both of them and looked at Jacob, who was concentrating on his food. She threw a napkin at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Seth lay on his bed exhausted, staring up at the ceiling. Jacob had made him run the entire perimeter of La Push, twice to make sure. He was just about to fall asleep when a tap on his window woke up him. A familiar vampire was standing downstairs, grinning up at him. Seth couldn't help but to smile back as he opened his window to let Jasper in.

"Scoot over," Jasper said, and Seth made him some space on his bed. Jasper got in, putting one arm around him.

"How were things?" he asked. Seth sighed in reply.

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Jacob's the new Alpha, and he's making me do laps twice a day. I just got back from one," he said, closing his eyes and leaning in on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper kissed his forehead.

"Just relax." Seth moved closer, talking slowly.

"Jacob's imprinted on Leah and she's imprinted back, and I think it's disturbing." Jasper laughed, a low sound at the back of his throat.

"Edward told me that. They suit each other though, I just saw Jacob leaving her room." Seth jerked awake.

"But he left five hours ago!"

"Well, technically, I'm not here either." So now Jacob was sneaking into Leah's room. Seth didn't want to even guess what they would be doing with him sneaking into her room. He put his head back on Jasper's shoulder and tried to relax. Jasper bent down and kissed him on his lips. Seth had always made fun of Sam and Emily, along with the rest of the wolf pack, for being so lovey dovey but he'd just understood imprinting now. It had only been a day but not seeing Jasper was too much for him.

Jasper seemed to have felt the same way, as he deepened the kiss and ran his hand up from the side of Seth's body into his dark hair. Seth let his lips slide open and Jasper took the cue, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He moved slowly at first to avoid shocking Seth, and then picked up speed, ravaging Seth's lips.

"Lock the door," he whispered in between kisses. Seth reached for the door and turned the lock. Jasper took both of Seth's hands, holding them behind him with one hand, and using the other to brush away strands of hair off his russet skin. He looked down at Seth's dark eyes, then kissed down his neck, over his chest, drawing a moan from Seth as he did so.

His icy skin left goosebumps on Seth's skin when they touched. Seth unbuttoned and ripped off Jasper's shirt, throwing it across the room. He felt Jasper's cold hands move down, unbuttoning and taking off his jeans. Seth was barely in control of his actions, letting Jasper do whatever he pleased. Jasper climbed on top of him, sliding his own jeans off in one fluid motion while still kissing Seth all over.

"Turn over," he panted. Seth did as he was told, and gasped as Jasper entered him, placing kisses on his shoulders at the same time to calm him down. Jasper gripped his hips, pulling himself out slightly. Seth held his breath, sweaty, and nervousness and excitement took over him. All he could hear was the sound of his own, and Jasper's heavy breathing. He didn't expect it when Jasper suddenly plunged into him fully.

Jasper slowly started to pull out of him, only to ram himself back in with full force. Seth bit the pillow to stop himself from screaming, but the pain left soon. Jasper went faster, still having an unbearably tight hold on his hips. Seth groaned, finding it impossible to believe Jasper could be this experienced.

"God, Jasper." He felt Jasper's hand slide back into his hair and his head was yanked upwards as Jasper kissed him on the lips again, continuing to torture him. He broke the kiss only when he came sharply into Seth. He pulled himself out, turning Seth over and sliding downwards, giving Seth the best first blowjob anyone could have ever had. He came into Jasper's mouth within moments, gasping out Jasper's name.

Jasper moved back up and kissed him again, letting Seth taste what was left of himself on his tongue. He lay beside Seth until their heavy breathing got slower. Seth turned to look at Jasper, the heat slowly building up in him again.

"I though you said you won't do anything till I was 16?" Jasper smiled, nodding at the clock. It was 1 am, January 21st. Seth remembered what day it was even before Jasper reminded him.

"Happy birthday, Seth." He was 16. Life was perfect, until he remembered Jacob would be shaking him awake five hours later to do morning duty.


	19. Chapter 19

"Seth, Seth! Wake up!" Several sharp knocks jolted the young werewolf out of his sleep and he almost fell off the bed. It was 5.30 am and Jasper was gone. He realized he wasn't wearing anything and searched around the dark for something to put on. Jacob banged on the door again.

"Seth don't make me break this door down!"

"I'm coming, i'm coming!" Seth wretched a pair of cut off jeans on and took a look around to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary in his room, before unlocking the door and opening it. Jacob was glaring down at him. Seth rubbed his eyes.

"But it's 5.30, and it's my birthday," he whined. Jacob rolled his eyes and dragged him down the stairs.

"I don't care if it's judgement day, you're still going to have to do morning duty. Embry's already out there." Seth stood up slowly, and walked to the door, even slower. He took as long as he wanted to turn the handle and step out, pausing for a while before taking his time strolling towards the forest. Jacob pushed him from behind.

"Catch up with Embry or you'll be doing this all day."

"Urgh, urgh, urgh! How come Leah doesn't have to do morning duty!"

"Because she's sleeping." Jacob pushed him again and Seth ran off into the trees. He got rid of his shorts and phased. Thankfully Embry had decided to go slow so Seth caught up with him fast.

"Somebody's in a bad mood," Embry said.

"Just because Leah's his girlfriend, she gets out of morning duty. I go off for a while and I have to do laps twice a day," Seth grumbled. Jacob's low voice startled the both of them. Apparently he and Leah had phased.

"One more word out of either of you." Leah's high laugh tinkled in the background.

"Leah! Go back to sleep!" Seth whined as he turned a corner.

"Too late, little brother." Jacob and Leah were heading to the Cullen house, apparently the vampires had wanted to discuss something with them. Seth and Embry turned a corner, avoiding a group of trees. Leah broke the silence.

"Oh by the way, happy birthday, kid."

"Thanks, and I'm not a kid."

"Yeah, but you still act like one, kid." Embry burst out laughing. Several birds flew out of their trees. Seth howled back at him.

"Shut up, Embry! You're scaring everything!"

"Shut it, you two."

"Yes, oh mighty Alpha Jacob."

"Can we call you AJ? Short for Alpha Jacob."

"That's it." Jacob turned sharply to come attack Embry and Seth but Leah stopped him, pulling him back by her teeth. They phased back, got into their clothes, and knocked on the door, leaving Seth and Embry to continue with their run. Carlisle answered, smiling his perfect vampire smile.

"Come in Jacob, Leah. How's Sue?"

"My mom's fine. She's walking now, says she's tired of having to stay in the same spot."

"That's good to hear." They followed Carlisle into the living room where the rest of the Cullens were. Jasper was there as well, watching TV with Emmett and Rosalie. He gave them a small smile which they returned it, sitting down on armchairs. Esme pushed a plate of cookies to them.

"You must be hungry." They were starving. They took one each. Jacob spoke first.

"So, what's up?" Edward was looking at the floor again, his brow furrowed. If he was human he might have had permanent wrinkles there, but as he relaxed, his skin was as smooth as hell.

"Bella and I are getting married." The words hit Jacob hard. He was in love with Leah, but Bella was special to him and he loved her in a way he couldn't love anyone else. He knotted his fingers together on his lap while Leah watched the ground, knowing perfectly what he must have been thinking. Esme put a hand on his, speaking in her motherly voice.

"We're expecting many of our friends from far away to come for the wedding. Vampires. Will that be alright with the pack?" Jacob shook himself, he could think about it later.

"Yeah, it's fine. So long as they don't kill anyone on our ground." He looked back up and managed to put a smile on his face. Esme smiled back and patted his shoulder.

"When's the wedding?" he asked Edward.

"We're planning it, not sure, but we'll be married before the month ends." The words twisted his insides. His smile faltered. Leah noticed and got up, speaking.

"If that's all, then I think i'd better go." Esme reached forward and gave her a hug that she didn't return. Jacob stood up, hugged Esme and shook hands with Carlisle, before following Leah out. Leah's arms were crossed and she was walking faster than usual.

"Do you still love her?"

"Not in that way, Leah."

"But do you still love her?" she asked, her voice cracking. Jacob didn't speak for a while.

"Yes." Leah nodded, phasing and bursting out of her clothes, before running into the forest, leaving him.

Leah phased back, far away from the Cullen house. She barely knew where she was and it was getting dark. She lay down on the ground, still a wolf, and closed her eyes, trying to make sense of Jacob. He had phased and followed her behind, tracing her path. She knew he'd been following her but didn't ask him to go away. Jacob the wolf emerged from the trees, walking towards her.

He gently nudged her with his nose and she turned away from him. Wolf or human, she was still the same Leah. He nudged her again and she bared her teeth at him, growling.

"Leah, it's not like that."

"Jacob, if you want to be like Sam and leave me I suggest you do it now, before I become too attached to you." Jacob sighed, lying down beside her and putting his head on her paw.

"I'm not leaving you." Leah took her paw away sharply so his head fell and hit the ground. He let it stay there, looking up at her. The grey wolf turned her head slowly.

"Do you mean that?" Jacob brought his head up again.

"Yes." He shuffled closer to her and let his neck rest on her soft fur. She nudged him back with her nose and put her on head his paws, tiredness overtaking her, until a sharp voice interrupted them.

"Oi! Seth's gone and all but I'm still here. Hello." Jacob answered him.

"Shut up and phase back, Embry," he said, adjusting his head on Leah.


	20. Chapter 20

Seth trudged home after his second run of the perimeter. He was tired, exhausted, but his spirits picked up when he saw a pile of presents on the table.

"All for you," his mother said, putting his dinner down in front of him. Chief Swan was there as well.

"Happy Birthday, Seth," he said, taking another sip of his tea and thanking Mrs. Clearwater as she put his dinner on the table as well. She sat down with her own. Seth ignored his food, ripping open the first one from Leah and Jacob. It had "Happy Birthday Kid" scrawled on the front. Most of the presents had the same things, shoes, clothes, books, socks from his grandaunt. He shifted through the torn wrapping paper and boxes to find the one Jasper had given him.

"Jasper dropped that off himself just now," she said, pointing at it with her fork. Seth took it out of the shiny silver paper it was wrapped in. Charlie Swan picked up the label that had come off with the wrapping and took the card out of the envelope.

"Let him read it himself, Charlie," Mrs. Clearwater said, stopping him from opening the card. Charlie grinned and gave it to Seth.

"Seth, I hope you consider yourself as part of our family now. Always yours, Jasper," it said in Jasper's beautiful cursive. Seth set it aside and opened the box. Inside was a bracelet, wrapped in soft paper. The Cullen crest, for Seth. He ran his thumb over it, the three shamrocks, a lion, and a hand above the lion.

"Seth, it's beautiful," Mrs. Clearwater said, peering over to look at it. Leah and Jacob burst in through the door, laughing. Charlie turned to both at them.

"I'm going to have to detain you two for excessive noise." They kept quiet at once.

"What's that you've got there, Seth?" Leah asked.

"Jasper gave me the Cullen crest," he said, making to take it out of the box.

"No! Don't take it out just yet. Go up to him, ask him to put it on you for you," she said.

"Can I go to the Cullen's, mom?"

"If you finish your dinner first." Seth was done with his food in five minutes, he raced to the Cullen house. Jasper was outside, standing at the cliff and staring at the sea. He must have known he was going to come. Jasper heard footsteps behind him and turned around, smiling, his hands clasped together in front of him. Seth walked up and hugged him without saying a word, the box in his pocket.

"Happy birthday," Jasper whispered into his hair. He pulled back, noticing Seth didn't have the crest on.

"Didn't you like it?" he asked. Seth reached into his pocket.

"Well, I want you to put it on for me," he said. Jasper smiled, taking the box from his hand and lifting the bracelet out of it. He gave the empty box back to Seth and took his right hand up, fastening the bracelet around his wrist. Seth stared at it, watching the charms dangle. The crest in the middle shimmered in the moonlight.

"I love you, Seth." Jasper said, putting his arms around Seth's waist and kissing him. Seth let his hands snake up Jasper's back and into his hair, pulling him closer.

"In case you didn't know, I love you as well," Seth said in between kisses. Jasper grinned.

"I think I knew that perfectly." It took a while for Seth to remember that he was tired after having to run the entire length of La Push, twice. Jasper seemed to have read his thoughts, as he took Seth's hand and led him back home. They walked in through the front door. Chief Swan and Mrs. Clearwater were still talking in the kitchen. They looked at Seth and Jasper and smiled at the both of them.

"Had your dinner yet, Jasper?" he asked. Charlie Swan had no idea what Jasper or the rest of the Cullens were, but Mrs. Clearwater knew perfectly that they were vampires.

"Of course he has, Charlie. But if you want anything Jasper, just ask," she said, winking at the both for them. Jasper grinned and followed Seth up to his room. Seth walked in and collapsed on his mattress without turning on the lights. Jasper didn't mind, they both had excellent eyesight anyway. He climbed into the bed beside Seth and lay down beside him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Sleepy much?" he asked, resting his head on Seth's, who didn't answer, already fast asleep. He always smelled of wood. A strange mixture of the trees in the forest and the ocean. Jasper kissed his cheek and looked around the room. As much as he hated playing cleaning lady, he had to admit, it was a mess.

There were books, and clothes on the floor, and even the carpet was out of place. He sighed and got off Seth, barely moving the blanket or bed, and set to work. As he was putting the books back in the shelf a leather bound album caught his eye. He made sure Seth was asleep before taking it out and opening it. It was a scrapbook. A letter was stapled on the first page.

"Seth, this is Alice again. Although as always, you already know. Listen, I might not be able to write to you any more since the finals are coming, my mom's been keeping watch on me like a hawk. I promise, once the exams are over, i'll write you a letter so long, it'll take you days to read it. Love, Alice."

Jasper frowned. Seth had never said anything about anyone named Alice. He turned a page, there was a photo of a boy, a younger Seth, and a short, raven-haired girl beside him. She was pale, and breathtakingly beautiful. She was so familiar to Jasper but he couldn't put a finger on it. He heard Seth stirring behind him and put the book back.

"Jasper?"

"I'm here." Seth opened his eyes, blinking to get used to the dark. Jasper leaned over him, with his palms pressing down on the bed on either side of Seth. He brushed away a bit of hair off Seth's face, deciding to ask him.

"Seth, who's Alice?"


	21. Chapter 21

"You saw that book didn't you?" Seth said, jerking his head towards the bookshelf Jasper had been stacking books in.

"I did. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"No, I wanted to tell you about her about her sooner, and I guess I should have, but you found out first. She was in my middle school, and we took a lot of the same classes. We were almost best friends, and maybe, close to dating. But then she moved away and I haven't heard from her since." Seth stared at Jasper's face, his expression was unreadable.

"Are you upset?"

"No, she just seems, so familiar to me. But I can't think of where I might have seen or heard of her." Jasper racked his thoughts, trying to search for some sort of memory on that girl but nothing came up. His eyebrows knit together as he tried to concentrate. Seth rubbed his shoulder slowly, trying to help.

"Do you think you've met her before?" Jasper nodded silently. He closed his eyes, trying to remember, and he did. Decades ago, the night Maria had asked him to kill the newborns that showed no potential, he had backed out after just killing two. He had pinned the third newborn down, ready to tear her apart but had stopped. There was a trace of sadness in her eyes, and it had changed him. He had let her go, told her and the rest to escape, and run away himself.

"Jasper?" Seth was worried. Jasper was always pale white, but now his skin was almost translucent.

"Seth, do you remember when I told you one night, Maria asked me to kill all the newborns that she felt had no potential? This girl, Alice, was one of the newborns." It took a moment for the sentence to hit Seth fully. He moved back, thinking.

"I always knew she was different. But she left before I turned into a werewolf for a first time, so I had no idea. I only knew she was a vampire after I'd joined the pack and the rest told me."

"When did she leave?" Jasper asked, curious.

"About four years ago, around August," Seth replied. Jasper had just come to Forks at that time and joined the Cullen coven.

"Did she tell you why she left?"

"No, it was sudden, like I just went to school one day and she wasn't there." Jasper looked up. Seth's eyes were watery and his voice was cracking. He put his arms around Seth, trying to comfort him.

"It's alright."

"I miss her." Jasper pulled back and wiped a tear off Seth's face with his finger. Seth being upset was at the top of a list of things Jasper couldn't bear to see. He wanted to use his power to cheer Seth up but he knew it would be just wrong. One thing he'd learnt over the years, was to let people be sad when they wanted to be sad. Seth didn't cry, and if he did it was only a few tears. There was a knock on the door and Leah came in.

"Seth, Jacob wants to see you. What happened?" she asked, noticing Seth's tear-stained face.

"Nothing," Seth insisted, turning away to wipe the rest of it off his face. Leah looked at Jasper, who shook his head. He tried making her feel calm, so she wouldn't freak out. It seemed to work. She closed the door and went back down.

"Jake, I don't think Seth's going to be up for another run. He already did two today, let him rest."

"No, its not that. He got a late birthday present." Jake held up a package. Her werewolf sense of smell picked it up at once. A sickly sweet smell came off it, but a different kind that told them it wasn't from the Cullens. There was a small card on the front, and she braved the smell to open it.

"To Seth, From Alice. Happy 16th Birthday, I hope you still remember me," it said. Leah remembered the little black haired girl Seth always hung around with in middle school. She called his name. Seth heard her and got out of bed to see why he was needed. Jasper followed him slowly and stood by the doorframe as Leah handed him the package. Seth read the label and paused for a while as he glanced up at Jake and Leah.

"Is this a joke?" he asked.

"You smell it yourself, it couldn't have been us," Jacob replied. Seth opened the package and unravelled the piece of cloth that was in it. He remembered a scene almost five years ago, it was winter in La Push, and cold. He was 11 at that time. He and Alice had been walking along the side of the road when her scarf got blown away by the wind. Seth hadn't known she was a vampire, so he assumed she must have been cold, and forced her to take his scarf while he walked on without one. He wasn't a werewolf yet, so the cold was brutal but he wanted Alice to keep warm.

Alice had promised him she would knit him a scarf one day when she found the time. She had kept that scarf, even after she left. He stared at the new material in his hands. It was the same color as the one he had given her, dark red, but it had his name embroidered on it in black at a corner. It didn't have the smell of vampires on it, she must have found some way to get it off. He ran his fingers over the embroidery, shocked at how intricate it was.

"Was there an address anywhere?" he asked Jacob and Leah.

"No, someone just dropped it off on the doorstep." Seth's heart sank, he had wanted to thank her. There was shuffling outside the door and a messed up Embry barged in.

"Jacob. Vampire. In the perimeter," he panted.


End file.
